Conventional ramp generators reset or restart the ramp after each new pulse is generated upon the ramp reaching a predetermined level relative to some reference. In pulse width modulating circuits the reference is typically the output of a digital to analog converter (DAC) which is constantly changing. As higher and higher pulse rates are demanded the speed of the ramp circuit reset and the DAC settling time cannot keep pace. To accommodate this two or more channels are established, each with its own ramp generator and DAC to provide alternate pulses in a stream so that each one has the time to fully reset while the other is providing a pulse. This approach raises other problems. Each channel has a different reset settling characteristic if they are reset at different times, so each channel will not have enough time to reach its final value before it is triggered again. This causes each ramp to start at a different voltage level. Different initial voltage levels cause the time it takes the ramp to reach a fixed reference level to vary. And each ramp may have a slightly different slope. Therefore the same DAC input in each channel may result in a different pulse width output. In such multichannel systems the circuit complexity is increased by the need for close matching in all details in order to insure that the currents consistently match, the setting is identical and the ramps start at the same time and at the same voltage level. Even so, serious pulse misalignment occurs and the accuracy of the pulse width modulation suffers.